U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,903 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A digital computer system for displaying a computer generated terrain representing a 3-dimensional depiction of the real world terrain surrounding a vehicle in real-time while the vehicle is in motion. This 3-D (3-Dimensional) image is rendered in real time while the vehicle is in motion and uses Global Positioning System (GPS) or differential GPS (dGPS) data available from a GPS unit and translates that data into virtual space within an Image Generation Processing block of the digital computer system. The digital computer system generates a virtual world 3-D image representing the eye-point position of the vehicle and directional vector into a terrain database. Using the latitude, longitude, and altitude supplied from the GPS unit as the eye point position into a virtual world using a terrain database, the Image Generation Processing block has a render engine capable of rendering a depiction of the terrain outside of the vehicle, as would be seen in high visibility conditions, regardless of weather, lighting and atmospheric conditions.’
However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the wireless communication device which is capable to display 2D images and 3D images, wherein the 2D images indicate an email capable to be sent by the wireless communication device in a wireless fashion.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein and/or in IDS may be of a large one, however, the applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.